Noah Puckerman
Noah "Puck" Puckerman ist ein aktives Mitglied von sowohl dem Glee Club als auch dem Football-Team an der William McKinley High School. Er ist jüdisch, wie er in der Episode Spielverderberspiele erwähnt hat. Biographie 'Allgemein' Puck ist einer der beliebten Footballspieler. Was sich womöglich ändert nachdem er dem Glee Club beitritt. Er ist arrogant und grob und mag es weniger populäre Schüler zu demütigen. Man erfährt außerdem dass er oft mit älteren Frauen schläft die ihn attraktiv finden. Er hatte ein One-Night-Stand mit Quinn Fabray, was darin ausortete dass Quinn schwanger wird. Quinn war zu dieser Zeit mit Pucks bestem Freund Finn zusammen. 'Staffel Eins' Puck kommt das erste mal in der Episode Ouvertüre vor als er Kurt zusammen mit ein paar anderen Footballspielern in den Müllcontainer wirft. Er schüttet auch Rachel einen Slushy ins Gesicht nachdem sich diese für den Glee Club eingetragen hat. Als Mr. Schuester zu der Footballmanschaft kommt um ein paar neue Mitglieder für den Glee Club anzuwerben, sagt Puck dass er singen kann, doch anstatt etwas vorzutragen lässt er nur lautstark einen Furz, somit lachen alle. Als sein bester Freund das Footballtraining versäumt, fragt Puck ihn wo er war. Finn erzählt dass seiner Mutter die Prostata entfernt wurde und er im Krankenhaus war, obwohl er in Wirklichkeit bei den Glee Proben war. Unglücklicherweise für Finn stellt Puck ein paar Nachforschungen an und findet heraus dass Frauen gar keine Prostata haben. Um Finn für seine Lüge und natürlich für den Beitritt zum Glee Club zu bestrafen, beschießen ihn Puck und ein paar andere Footballspieler mit Paintballpistolen. Nachdem Will mit dem Glee Club aufhören will, verlässt Finn den Club und widmet sich wieder dem Football spielen. Als ein Geschenk sperrt das restliche Team Artie in ein Mobil-Klo und planen es umzuwerfen. Sie überlassen diesen Schritt Finn, der befreit Artie aber und gibt bekannt dass er wieder dem Glee Club beitritt, allerdings auch weiterhin Football spielt, was Puck nicht gerade fröhlich stimmt. In Jenseits von Gut und Sue wird bekannt das Puck ein Mitglied des Zölibat Club ist. Es scheint allerdings so dass er die Idee des Clubs als Scherz ansieht da er den Großteil seiner Freizeit damit verbringt ältere Frauen zu verführen. Außerdem macht er während des Meeting oftmals anzügliche Witze und Gesten. Man sieht ihn außerdem Kurt erneut in den Müllcontainer werfen, mit dem einzigen Unterschied dass Finn jetzt nicht mehr dabei ist. Er sieht sich später zusammen mit der ganzen Schule den Auftritt des Glee Clubs an. Puck legt seine liebe für ältere Frauen dar, er erklärt in Acafellas dass er sein Pool Reinigungs Service nur dazu verwendet um einsame Hausfrauen und Mütter zu verführen. Obwohl er sich im Vorfeld nur über den Glee Club lustig macht, entscheidet Puck sich den Acafellas beizutreten. Er sah wie die Mädchen auf die Performance von Finn zu dem Song Push It bei der Schulversammlung reagierten, und er erhofft sich, durch seinen Auftritt mit den Acafellas beim Elternsprechtag, ein paar ältere Frauen anziehen zu können. In Kinder der Lüge erzählt Quinn Finn dass sie schwanger ist, und behauptet dass er der Vater ist obwohl die beiden noch keinen Sex hatten. Se meint dass es passiert ist als sie im Whirlpool waren. In Wirklichkeit, ist Quinn mit Pucks Kind schwanger, nachdem er sie betrunken gemacht hatte und danach mit ihr geschlafen hat. Puck, erfährt von Finn von der Schwangerschaft und will nun mit Quinn zusammen sein und mit ihr das Baby großziehen. Quinn hingegen findet dass Puck es nicht wert ist, nennt ihn einen "Lima Looser" und entscheidet sich dazu bei Finn zu bleiben. Daraufhin wird Puck sauer auf Quinn, jedoch mit der Hoffnung dass sie sich für ihn entscheidet. Puck entscheidet sich außerdem dem Glee Club beizutreten, nachdem das Footballteam sein erstes Spiel der Saison gewonnen hat, mit der Hilfe von Kurt der ihnen nicht nur das Tanzen beigebracht sondern auch den entscheidenden Punkt erziehlt hat. Da Quinn auch im Glee Club ist, hauptsächlich um ein Auge auf Finn zu haben, ist das wieder ein Vorteil für ihn da er mit ihr zusammen sein kann und sie gleich davon überzeugen kann dass er kein Lima Looser ist. Persönklichkeit Beziehungen Songs 'Solos' Season One *Sweet Caroline (Remix) Season Two *Only the Good Die Young (Grilled Cheesus) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Season One *Lady Is a Tramp (Mercedes) (Guter Ruf) *Over the Rainbow (Will) (Journey) Season Two *One Love (People Get Ready) (Artie) (Never Been Kissed) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Season One *I Wanna Sex You Up (Die Acafellas) (Acafellas) *What It Feels Like For a Girl (New Directions Jungs) (The Power of Madonna) *Run Joey Run (Rachel, Finn, Jesse, Santana, Brittany) (Schlechter Ruf) *Total Eclipse of the Heart (Rachel, Finn, Jesse) (Schlechter Ruf) *Shout It Out Loud (New Directions Jungs ohne Kurt) (Theatricality) *Beth (New Directions Jungs ohne Kurt) (Theatricality) *Loser (Finn, Terri, Sandy Ryerson, Howard Bamboo) (Funk) *Good Vibrations (Finn, Mercedes) (Funk) *Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' (New Directions) (Journey) *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) (New Directions) (Journey) Season Two *Empire State of Mind(New Directions) (Auditions) *Billionaire(New Directions Jungs ohne Kurt) (Auditions) *Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind (New Directions Jungs) (Never Been Kissed) *Jingle Bells (New Directions Boys) (wird nicht in A Very Glee Christmas verwendet) Trivia Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Glee Club Kategorie:Sportler